


The Box

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat acts like a cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat has a new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

“I’m gonna stand in it.”

“Chat, no.”

“Chat yes.”

The two superheroes were on patrol (or pawtrol as Chat liked to call it) when they stumbled upon a box. Just an empty brown cardboard box, sitting in the road. 

“Chat Noir I swear-“

“You can’t stop me, Ladybug. The box is my new love.” 

Making sure to look Ladybug directly in the eye, he walked backwards toward the box. She glared at him, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. 

“I can’t believe you.. You don’t know where that box has been. It’s probably all gross inside.”

Chat covered his ears. “I can’t hear you”. She stuck her tongue out at the blonde, and he smirked. Slowly, emphasizing every action, he put on foot into the box. Then the other. Putting his hands on his hips, he grinned. 

Ladybug buried her face in her hands. “You’re so weird,” she said, her voice muffled from her hands. Chat lowered himself down, now crouching. He ran his clothed hand over the cardboard. It was surprisingly nice in there. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“The box just called to me. Terra and I were made for each other.”

“Terra?”

“I named her.”

“For the love of all that is holy, Chat, why did you name a box?”

“She’s not just a box. She is much more than that.” 

“Oh my god, I’m leaving.” Ladybug turned on her heel, walking down the street, away from Chat. He didn’t seem to notice, he was too busy happily staring down at ‘Terra’… He would be there for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> cats likes boxes and i like chat acting like a cat  
> everyone wins


End file.
